


One Week

by Thatwasntveryprincelyofyou



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I dont know what I’m doing, I’m so sorry, Logan.exe has stopped working, M/M, Patton doesn’t even know anymore, Roman almost dies from laughter, Singing, Swearing, probably a crack fic, seriously i don’t know anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 21:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13108839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatwasntveryprincelyofyou/pseuds/Thatwasntveryprincelyofyou
Summary: Roman, Patton, and Virgil have heard Logan sing before, and let’s just say it wasn’t very lovely. But one day they go into Logan’s room to get him for breakfast after he is late, and come up on something unexpected that leaves two traits wanting to laugh till they drop and one that is supportive.(I’m horrible at summaries I’m sorry)





	One Week

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t honestly know really, I was just pacing around my room listening to One Week by Barenaked Ladies and this just popped into my mind. This is by far one of the weirdest things I’ve ever thought of and typed and published. I honestly don’t know how people are going to think of this. All I’m going to say is I’m sorry, this makes no real sense whatsoever and I made this while I was tired. Enjoy I suppose :’)

Well, this was definitely a surprise. Logan was late for breakfast. Logan was never late for anything in his entire existence. He was always on time, no matter what it was. So, that genuinely left Patton worried, Roman curious, and Virgil not giving a, to put it bluntly, fuck. But Patton urges that all three of them should check on Logan together, which leads to Virgil to groan and for Roman to agree, saying how it will be an adventure. Virgil just wants to eat for Christ’s sake. He’s eventually coaxed to come with them however, and they all sink out together and sink into Logan’s room. Surprise number two.  

“It’s been one week since you looked at me, cocked your head to the side and said I’m angry!”

Logan, of all people, or sides in this case, was singing in his room. The other three sides, now all staring wide eyed at Logan, are more than awake. They were expecting Logan to find them out immediately but once they saw Logic, they doubted they would be seen. His eyes were closed, headphones on his head as he swayed to a beat they could only faintly hear because the music was just that loud. What a hypocrite, Virgil thought to himself, always telling me I’ll ruin my hearing with my music that loud and he goes and does the same thing. 

“Five days since you laughed at me, saying get that together come back and see me! Three days since the living room, I realized it’s all my fault, but couldn’t tell you! Yesterday you’d forgiven me, but it’ll still be two days till I say I’m sorry!”

Roman thinks this is just the most hilarious thing he has ever watched. Logan has refused countless times that he does not like singing, and that the only music he listens to is either smooth jazz, or flipping instrumental. The nerd was clearly singing along to a song that wasn’t instrumental or smooth jazz! God, he had to record this. 

“Hold it now and watch the hoodwink, as I make you stop, think, you’ll think you’re looking at Aquaman! I summon fish to the dish, although I like the Chalet Swish, I like the sushi cause it never touched the frying pan.

“Hot like wasabi when I bust rhymes, big like Leann Rimes, because I’m all about value. Bert Kaempfert’s got the mad hits, you try to match wits, you try to hold me but I bust through.

“Gotta take a break and take a fake I’d like a stinkin’, achin’ shake I like vanilla it’s the finest of the flavors. Gotta see the show, cause then you’ll know The Vertigo is gonna grow, cause it’s so dangerous you’ll have to sign a waiver.” 

The only one who’s heard this song is, surprisingly, Patton. One Week by Barenaked Ladies. Released in 2006. Without even thinking, Patton whispers, “This song is such a bussy bop.” Virgil and Roman both stare at Patton as if they’ve seen a ghost and Patton just shrugs and giggles quietly. “I saw it online, figured I’d try it out.” Oh god. They all listen in silence after that, Virgil still confused out of his mind at Patton’s statement and Roman has started filming. A few song lyrics goes by before they really start listening. 

”Chickity China the Chinese Chicken, you have a drumstick and your brain stops tickin’. Watching X-Files with no lights on, we’re dans la maison, I hope the smoking man’s in this one. Like Harrison Ford I’m getting Frantic, like Sting I’m Tantic, like Snickers guaranteed to satisfy. 

“Like Kurosawa I make mad films, okay I don’t make films, but if I did they’d have a samurai. Gonna get a set of better clubs, gonna find the kind with tiny nubs, just so my irons aren’t always flying off the back swing. Gotta get in tune with Sailor Moon, cause the cartoon has got the boom anime babes that make me think the wrong thing.” 

Roman slaps a hand over his mouth. Hearing Logan say “boom anime babes” actually about killed him. Did the logical side just say that or is he dreaming? Virgil is snickering quietly to himself, a smirk present on his face. Patton is just listening, a small proud smile on his face as he gently nods. He’s a proud father for whatever reason. 

The song finally slows down and comes to an end, Logan lets out a slow breath. Ah, that was surprisingly fun. He opens his eyes and turns around. His eyes go wide, practically bulging out of their sockets as his brown orbs land on Virgil, Roman, and Patton. Virgil is glaring at him slightly, but also smirking. “You’re a hypocrite. I’m not going to listen to you when you tell me to turn my music down.” Roman is grinning like a goddamn idiot, his phone out and pointed at him. “Great singing, Specs! Oh good gracious, Thomas is going to get a kick out of this.” And Patton, well, he’s the only one not looking either amused at him or that he’s never going to let him forget about this. “That was great, kiddo! I always loved that song!”

Logan is frozen in his spot. They all heard him sing. They all heard him sing THAT song! And they saw him dance and be anything BUT serious and logical and he was vulnerable to everything and anything and that song literally makes no sense whatsoever! Oh god, he’s gonna- he’s gonna-

The room falls silent as an all too familiar sound echoes through the room. A Microsoft error sound. Everything just goes deadly silent. “Logan.exe has stopped working.” A voice that sounds much like the female Siri sounds after. One second of silence. Two seconds. 

Roman’s on the floor. He’s roaring with laughter, tears rolling down his cheeks. “I can’t fucking- I can’t fucking breath-“ He gets out, arms wrapped around his stomach as he continues to howl with laughter. This is how he wants to die. 

Virgil’s gripping the wall, body shaking as he lets out a sort of wheeze sound that’s mixed with laughter. “W-What the- what t-the a-actual fuck?!” He manages to get out, gripping his jacket tightly as his laughs are much quieter, but still loud enough to be heard. Silent tears are rolling down his face and he can’t. Hold. It. In. 

Patton is looking at Logan with a gentle pout, as the logical trait just stares off blankly. He’s pretty sure the other can hear their laughter, and Patton’s beginning to get mildly concerned with Roman as he coughs on the floor a few times, his laughs only coming out as hoarse wheezes now. But Patton goes to Logan, gently patting his shoulder with a knowing look. “I’ll bring your breakfast upstairs today. I’ll do it for the next few days too.” And even though Logic doesn’t respond, the father-like side can tell he’s grateful.


End file.
